Halloween Ball
by FlickeringBeauty
Summary: Almost as if counting, they pulled the masks down at the same time, revealing the identity of the other. Hermione gasped, stood up, and disappeared into the castle. Apparently you should check who the person is BEFORE you kiss them. DracoHermione R&R!
1. The Angel and the Masked Man

**Chapter One: Halloween Ball **

**OOC (All Characters)**

**There is a bit of Ron bashing, I apologize, I love Ron, however it is necessary for the story. So, don't beat my head in with a frying pan?? **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Tragic, I know. I bet your all just dying. Haha. **

**And this is a REWRITE of Halloween Ball. So, I'm going to transfer all chapters to here. Just not as many errors. Thanks. And of course I'm going to continue the story. **

**

* * *

**Hermione's POV

It was October 31st, Halloween. Hermione was gazing out the window in her dorm, sighing happily. Today was the perfect day. The air was crisp and cool, the trees were bare, and the grounds of Hogwarts were coated with an assortment of red, gold, and orange leaves. Plus, the Halloween ball was tonight. Sure, she didn't have a date, but who did? It was more of a recreational purpose rather than an actual ball.

She'd decided she would go with Ginny. Also, she would go with Pavarti and Padama Patil, and Lavender, who she didn't really like because of her little fling with Ron last year, but being best friends with the Patil twins, they'd invited her despite her pleas.

It didn't really matter anyhow. Hermione just wanted to have fun, and unwind. She hadn't done that in awhile. She'd be too caught up in her school work lately, and everyone kept telling her to relax. But, she was Hermione Granger. She had a reputation to uphold, even if it did earn her glares from Malfoy for getting a higher score than him on every test.

She stood up, sighing. Luckily, being 7th year, she had no classes on Halloween. So she was free to herself today, for once. She always spent the weekend days, studying. So, today was the day to pamper with the girls. So… Cliché. She looked at the clock on her dresser.

Hermione silently cursed herself. She was supposed to meet Ginny and the girls outside the Head's dorm at one so that she could let them in. It was 1:02.

Hurriedly, she stood up, slightly pulling her shirt down over her jeans, and ran down the stone steps. She ran through the Head's common room, earning a stare from Draco, who was sadly; head boy, and flung open the portrait.

Ginny, Padama, Pavarti, and Lavender were standing at the doorway, looking around nervously. Well, Ginny was taping her foot impatiently, and the other three were looking around.

They breathed a sigh of appreciation when they saw the portrait slide open, and a frantic Hermione ushered them in.

"I'm so sorry." She told them in a worried voice.

They all nodded to show they forgave her.

"Well lets get-" Pavarti started, then stopped when she saw the blonde Adonis on the couch. "Uh, going then."

Hermione nodded, slightly turning her head to see what Pavarti was looking at, rolled her eyes, then led them upstairs to the large Head's bathroom, located inside the large dorm her and Draco shared.

"How do you live when he walks around only in boxers?!" The four girls squealed when they were safely shut in the bathroom.

Hermione snickered. "You mean Draco? Ha, it's not that difficult."

They looked at her incredulously. "You don't like him at all?"

"Sure, he's hot, and he has a hot body. But looks aren't everything. His demeanor itself overtakes his looks. And, his ego needs a zip code alone." She replied, seeming irritated. "Let's just start our makeup now."

Ginny, Lavender, and the Patil twins pulled out their bags, but Hermione was faster. She'd already pulled out a huge box.

"What the bloody hell is that Hermione?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Makeup." Hermione responded, as if Ginny was abnormally stupid for not realizing that.

Ginny's head was cocked to one side, her mouth open, as the girls examined the contents of the box. It was full of name brand, designer, overly expensive products. "How come you never use them?!" She demanded.

Hermione looked shocked. "I dunno, my parents buy 'em for me. I just never had the patience for makeup. Why?"

"These are designer products!" All four responded angrily.

"Whatever." She replied airily, obviously not caring.

* * *

Draco's POV

Malfoy watched as five girls descended the large stone staircase in the large entryway of Hogwarts. All were dressed beautifully, but very show offy.

It was clear who the leader of the group was. Of course they were all dressed similar, but she was always a bit ahead of them as they walked. The two one the left were easily distinguished. They were the Patil twins, which was obvious because of their matching dresses, and their demeanor alone. The two on the other side were also easy. Weasley, because she was always noticed by her flaming orange hair, and Lavender, and her giggly optimistic personality.

But it was unclear who the one in the middle was. There was something about her, something new, something exciting. She was beautiful, like the rest of them, but even more so.

All were wearing masks, which was part of the rules applying to the masquerade ball. The Patil twins were wearing floor length aqua dresses, their normal dress cut. Weasley was wearing a much shorter cut, and it was black and slinky. Draco snorted. He couldn't wait to see the look on the Weasel's face when he saw his baby sister wear something so tight. And then, of course, Weasel's ex, the prep, Lavender, was wearing a hot pink dress that made her cleavage pop out. Eh, yeah, we'd be hearing Weasel's mouth tonight.

And… the leader was beautiful. There was no way Draco could have ever seen her before. Because he knew if he had, he would have already have had sex with her by now.

Her white dress short in the extreme, her white stilettos clicking as she walked past him, her group of four following just steps behind her. Draco got a glimpse of her face as she walked by. Her face was clear and rosy, her huge chocolate eyes sparkled, she had long, inky black eyelashes, beautiful plump red lips, and smooth, shiny caramel brown hair. He had to admit, she looked very angelic, which was what her costume was, an angel. Well, except for the whole short dress…

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione felt very self conscious. She kept pulling down the short white dress they'd dressed her in, and kept adjusting the angel wings. She thought she looked horrible. Her friends told her otherwise. To them, she appeared confident. But her insides were like jelly. Her knees were weak, and she was shaking a bit.

Of course, she had been shocked when she looked in the mirror. She was someone new, someone different. At least on the outside. Her hair was now sleek and shiny, instead of frizzy and dull. She was beautiful, there was no doubting that! Her eyes were huge, and her cheeks were rosy. She smiled when she remembered what Ginny had said earlier. Ginny had said she could get ANY guy. Boy, she sure hoped so. Maybe she'd get Ron to notice her tonight. There was no doubt he wouldn't notice her, due to her attire. Ha, everyone would notice the neckline on her dress, which plunged, and stopped right above the belly button, and had a thin black satin ribbon holding the front area together.

Hermione sighed, and opened the huge doors leading to the Great Hall. This would be an experience to never forget.

* * *

Draco's POV

He approached her apprehensively, unsure if this beautiful creature would accept his offer to dance. This was odd, he'd never before been shy to ask a girl to dance. Usually it was more of a demand, not a question. And, usually the girls swooned over him. Even though she'd passed him a few times during the night, she'd yet to notice him.

He tapped her beautiful milky shoulder. "Will you dance with me?"

Hermione was shocked. Sure, she'd been surrounded by guys all night, but they'd just yanked her on the dance floor. None were courteous enough to ask if she had even wanted to dance.

"Sure." She responded nervously as he led her to the dance floor. His hand lightly gripped her waist, and he pulled her slightly towards him. At first, she was shocked at the advance, but she soon forgot it as the dance progressed. Her eyes found his, and they stared at one another for a minute or so.

Hmm. That was odd. She slightly recognized his voice from somewhere. But he was wearing a hooded cloak, and his eyes were covered with a black mask. But oh, his eyes. She wondered how she'd never seen whoever this was, eyes. Sure, she must have seen him before. He was in her year of course. They were a shocking silver, and when you were close enough, like she was now, you could see the electric blue and the swampy green flecks his silver orbs held.

They both swayed gently to the music, enjoying several dances together. Her huge innocent chocolate brown eyes met his as Dumbledore pressed his wand to his throat, and suddenly his voice boomed over everything.

"Ladies and Gentlemen these last 10 songs will be the final dances for you! Make it last. And, after this 5th and 6th years will report back to their dorms. 7th will be allowed to attend the party for another hour. Thank you for your time."

The music started, and was surprisingly, unlike they expected, a quick pace muggle song. The lights dimmed and the suddenly the room was filled with bright flashing colors. Hermione looked around for the source, and spotted it coming from Professor Dumbledore's wand.

Hermione smiled recognizing the familiar beat. She had this song on her IPod, which unfortunately was at home, considering muggle devices didn't work on Hogwarts grounds.

The beat instantly had her shaking her hips to the beat. It was so unlike her, but she began to grind her hips against the stranger who she'd been dancing with most of the night. He seemed surprised, but moved in response, and soon she began to sweat, their moves becoming fast and eager, and coming to them easily, almost as if they'd rehearsed, and now they were performing.

The music began to drown out and slow, causing them to slow down. Both were breathing heavily, and not because they were tired. The attraction, the electric tingle, was obvious. Hermione turned and stared into this eyes for a brief moment, then led him out into the cool October air.

He followed her, a bit surprised when they reached their destination. It was a bench, located about 100 yards from the school. Trees surrounded it, causing it to be unnoticeable unless you entered the area. He'd never seen it before.

She sat down on the bench, pulling him alongside her.

"So you're a great dancer." She spoke for the first time that night. Her voice was clear, and beautiful. It was the kind of voice you could listen to all day and never get tired of. He recognized it from somewhere…

"Yeah." He responded, also speaking for the first time. His voice was soft, yet rough at the same time. Deep, but melodic. She too recognized his voice, but again, didn't know where from.

Her sleek hair, which was pulled into a loose bun, was coming out, and several strands were framing her face. In the moonlight, she looked absolutely exquisite. He sighed, and reached for a wisp of hair. He wound it around his fingers, and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled sweetly, and leaned her head against his broad shoulder. He looked down at her. He just couldn't stop himself.

He leaned down, crashing his lips down on hers. He caressed her cheek softly, sending shivers up her spine. His left hand supported her neck. She loved how his full pink lips covered hers, the way their bodies molded together, her full breasts flattened against his broad chest.

They pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath. She smiled and her hands reached up and touched his mask. He did the same.

Almost as if mentally counting they pulled the masks down at the same time.

Hermione and Draco took one look at each other. Hermione stood up, and ran back inside, disappearing into the castle.


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter Two: Halloween Ball**

**OOC (All Characters) Bit of Ron Bashing, okay a lot. I'm sorry! I love him too. But I have a tendency to go off on Ron. He's bit of a... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know, I had a hard time realizing it too. It's hard time period, but, guess what? They give you pills to cope with the depression!! **

Hermione awoke to the sound of rain gently pounding against her window. She sat up, and caught reflection of herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared, and she was still wearing the dress. She looked like a hot mess.

Last night was sort of blurry. She still couldn't believe she'd kissed… Malfoy. Obviously he hadn't recognized her until she'd been revealed.

After the kiss she had run upstairs, pushing past the happy people on the dance floor, and ran upstairs to cry. When she stopped, and felt better, she wondered why she was crying in the first place. It's not like he'd hurt her feelings, right? He didn't even know who it was. Maybe it was best to just forget it.

But she knew she couldn't possibly do the latter. There was no way you could forget a kiss like that, especially when your first kiss was from Ron, who was NOT an expert on kissing. His version of a great kiss was more like coating your lips with saliva. She shuddered. Uggh. No, Malfoy's kiss was sweet, and passionate. And there was no denying that shock that went through her body…

She was upset though for other reasons. During the whole running away process, she dropped an old family heirloom, a pearl and diamond necklace that'd been passed down for generations. She would obviously be spending any free time scouring Hogwarts grounds for that darn thing.

There was a knock at the door. She stood up, praying that it wasn't Draco, who shared the dorm with her.

Sigh. It was only Ginny. Good.

"What do you need Ginny?" Hermione yawned. She was still tired. Luckily she didn't have a class until 9:00 am. It was only 7:30 am.

"I'm here to do your makeup silly."

Hermione groaned. She wouldn't be sleeping after all.

* * *

Apparently Ginny thought Hermione was a doll. At least it appeared so. Ginny had pulled Hermione's wild hair, which refused to straiten, even with the most complicated spells, into a loose knot at the nape of her neck. Her makeup was lightly done, a little gold shadow in her creases, and a lengthening charm was put onto her lashes. The uniform had been mutilated by Ginny. The skirt was a bit shorter, and it wasn't like the skirt was long in the first place. Instead of her usual stockings, Ginny gave Hermione a pair of knee high socks to borrow. And, after 10 minutes of digging through Hermione's trunk, Ginny extracted a pair of black heels that she obviously expected Hermione to wear. How dare she??

By the time Ginny was finished, not only was Hermione's patience quota used up for the day, she had missed breakfast!

She parted with Ginny, who was on her way to Care of Magical Creatures, whilst Hermione was up for double potions, with just her luck, the Slytherins. She groaned as she walked down the hall to potions with Professor Snape, trying to use reverse physiology to convince herself she wasn't hungry, but her stomach betrayed her and growled anyways. Maybe the diversion of her stomach caused her to not notice the gasp as she walked in to the room. Whatever it was, she didn't notice.

"Hermione, is that… you?" Ron asked, stuttering as she placed her books on the black marble table, and plopped herself onto the wooden chair.

She turned to face him, a bit confused of his reaction. Maybe she was stupid and naive, or she was playing along. Whatever the case was, it flustered Ron.

"What do you mean, you don't know! Look at yourself Hermione." Ron said rather loudly, a look of shock plastered across his face.

Whispers and sharp intakes of breath could be heard around the room as they noticed Hermione.

"You mean you're talking about my look? I looked like this… last night...Well actually I looked better last night and apparently some people thought so…" She paused as she recalled the events of last night.

"Nah! We never saw you Hermione." Ron said, confused.

"Yeah, I went with Ginny, Lavender, and the Patil twins."

"Well how come we didn't see you?" Harry chimed in.

"I was wearing a mask, duh."

"Well so were we and people knew who we were!" Ron said crudely, not bothering to keep the conversation on a down low.

"Yeah, well I looked different, you're forgetting one of the most important details." Hermione whispered.

"Well what were you wearing?" Harry asked, his left eyebrow raised.

"A really skimpy white dress, with a black bow accent, white heels, angel wings, a black mask." She muttered, a bit embarrassed to admit she was showing off a bit of skin.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as Snape entered the classroom, his large black robes flowing behind him as he strode towards the front of the dungeon.

"Please Weasley, whatever you've got going on with Granger, keep it to yourself." He sneered, and began discussing how to make Alrinalismin, a thin watery, black concoction, or potion. It was a difficult potion, and they were to brew it within the hour.

Hermione began chopping ruslim roots while Ron babbled on about how that simply couldn't have been Hermione.

Hermione was just putting the finishing touches on her potion when Ron spoke again.

"That seriously couldn't have been you." He spoke out loud, to no one in particular.

That did it. "Why?" She growled, irritated. "Why is it so hard to believe?! And don't deny your weren't looking at me when I walked in."

With that she stood up, handed the vial containing the potion to Snape, and fled from the dungeon.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell did she go?" Draco asked himself, irritated.

He'd searched everywhere he possibly thought the mudblood would be. Still, she was no where to be found. Irritated, he trotted outside into the cool November air, and was shocked to see Hermione seated underneath a willow tree, reading. Well not the reading part, the fact that he was stupid enough to not think of checking outside.

He reached into a pocket deep inside his costly robes, and extracted the necklace that Hermione had dropped the previous night. He closed his palm around it, advancing towards her.

She looked up as she heard the crunching of leaves. Great. Just the person she wanted to see.

He extended his hand and opened it, dropping her necklace into her waiting hand.

She closed her fist around it. "Where'd you find this Malfoy?" She asked, irritated.

"You dropped it last night, when we…" He trailed off, and looked away, almost as if he were confused.

"Well then why didn't you give it to me right away?!" She yelled, furious for no real reason.

"That would have been hard Granger considering you ran away last night, and you ran away during class." He drawled, having composed himself, and turning back into the rude, stuck up, snotty pureblood he truly was.

"Well you could have brought it up to the dorm last night. You do live with me, you know." Hermione replied rudely.

"I didn't return to the dorm last night." He replied airily.

"Oh." She paused, and looked towards the lake, her mind elsewhere. "Well… thanks I guess." She turned towards him, surveying his face and his expression. He wasn't so bad when you really looked at him.

His hair was definitely his best feature. It was blonde, silky, smooth, and ever since 3rd year when he'd stopped using gel, Hermione had admired it. His eyes weren't too bad either. They were stormy grey with blue and green flecks in them. Now that she really looked, he wasn't too bad at all. She looked him up and down, her eyes running over his structured face, his muscled arms, his toned chest and abdominal area, which could be seen slightly underneath his thin white cotton uniform shirt. His cloak was loosely draped on his shoulder, giving him a very model- like look.

Draco eyed the girl in front of him slowly. Her wild and bushy hair had been tied to the nape of her neck in a loose knot, but it was now coming loose, and several silky curly strands framed her heart shaped face. She had a smooth, creamy complexion, the kind that every woman on the Earth dreamed of. Her honey-chocolate eyes shone angrily, and her cheeks had a lovely blush to them, as they always did when she was frustrated. Her toned and tan thighs peeked out from underneath her knee high socks, and skirt. Her rather large cleavage was noticeable on her hourglass figure, which was now standing up and facing him. He flinched slightly when he realized these thoughts about her weren't new, they'd just been in his subconscious, buried.

Hermione met his gaze as they both looked up, shaking the previous thoughts from their heads.

He looked her up and down again for a minute before once again meeting her gaze. The bell rang, signaling time for the second class of the day, which both had as free time.

They both started the school, seeing that being Head boy and girl, they were to patrol the school during free time, to make sure those who didn't have free classes weren't skipping.

* * *

The day passed by rather uneventfully, besides the whole Draco thinking of Hermione, and Hermione thinking of Draco, and not in a bad way. It wasn't really good thoughts either, most of it was just constant thoughts about the kiss.

Draco was having an argument with his conscious. She really was beautiful, and a really good kisser. Wait; he should rephrase that. Correction; she was an extremely gorgeous and a fabulous kisser. Truthfully, part of him wanted to wash out his mouth because it was coated with mudblood saliva. But another part of him wanted to stand up, stride over to her, and kiss her with everything he had.

He sat there and examined stupid Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood, who were seated at a table in the far corner of Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were by a window, and the Mudblood happened to be sitting so that the sun rays streamed through the window, hitting her, and enhancing her beautiful features. Draco shook his head, and turned towards the goblet they were supposed to be filling with water.

* * *

Hermione grabbed her books and followed Harry and Ron out of the classroom. She trailed behind them, thinking. They hadn't really apologized for earlier, but Hermione let it slide. She needed friends now more than anything. 

She followed them to the Great Hall for lunch, and sat down beside Ginny, who, the moment Harry sat down, began snogging him. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of disgust and rolled their eyes.

"So, 'Mione do you want to… uh… come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? Then maybe have lunch with me at the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked nervously, his face gradually getting redder by the second.

Hermione blinked. Was Ron seriously asking her out? "Uh… Sure, I guess."

Harry and Ginny looked up from their snogging session. "That's great guys." Harry stated, obviously pleased. "We were wondering when you would finally go out. Too bad it took you 6 years." With that, they began snogging again.

Hermione sighed, picking up a turkey sandwich from her plate, and wrapped it in a napkin. "Sorry, but I have some things to do. I'll see you guys later maybe. I don't have anymore classes today, but I have loads of homework. If I make it out of my room, maybe I might come watch you guys practice quidditch."

Harry waved goodbye with one hand, still snogging Ginny, and Ron nodded and blushed furiously.

"Bye." She muttered, and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *


	3. No, Baby Time

**Chapter Three: Halloween Ball (Rewrite)**

**OOC(All Characters) Ron bashing (I'm sorry, I do love him, but there's a time when you have to bash a favorite.) **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Tremendously sad huh? I know your just dying. I know. **

* * *

"Excuse me, we have to do what?" Hermione asked, a pain stricken look across her heart shaped face.

"You heard me Granger, Dumbledore said we have to plan the Christmas activity. We only have about a month and a half, so stop standing there with your mouth open. Close it, and let's get to work." Malfoy replied, rather rudely.

"Are you sure?" She looked confused. The Halloween ball was a simple two days ago. Surely Dumbledore didn't want them planning a Christmas activity so soon! It was November 2nd, a Thursday, and although she had no homework tonight, surely there was something better to do rather than plan with Malfoy.

"No Granger. I'm lying because I really want to get close to you, and we should just shag now, right on the floor, and you should have my babies. Then, in the spring, we'll get married, and by then you should be about 5 months pregnant, and you'll fill your dress out nicely! Of course, you dimwit, do you honestly think I would lie?"

She blushed. "I guess not. Sorry." She looked away, uncomfortable, and faced the lake, which they were now standing in front of. Malfoy had caught up to her in the halls, and demanded to talk to her. So they came outside.

"Well, Granger. This has been nice, but I've got to go. Unfortunately, I have things to do. I'll see you in the Heads common room, tonight, around five. I should be done with quidditch by then, and we'll have an hour and a half before supper." He sneered, gave her a curt nod, and then disappeared into the castle. Oh Merlin, what had Dumbledore gotten her into? She massaged her temples momentarily, then followed Malfoy's suit and she too disappeared into the castle.

* * *

Hermione gingerly climbed down from her perch on the bleachers, where she had been watching Ron, Ginny, and Harry play quidditch. Half amused, half bored, she exited the quidditch field and trotted back to the head dorms, where an annoyed Malfoy was sitting, perched on the green armchair. "Granger, you're late."

"Yeah. By a whole entire two minutes. What an eternity!" She smirked. "Moving on, let's get to the plans. I just want to get this done as soon as possible. Because the less time I spend with you, the better of a person I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay Granger. I agree, for once you've said something that sounds reasonable."

Hermione examined the rules, scripted in Dumbledore's fancy writing, on a piece of parchment. Most would undoubtedly be easy to follow, and still have an extremely amazing ball.

_The Christmas Activity, whichever you choose, will be held on December 15th, the day before the Christmas holidays start._

_The time length should not exceed 4 hours, and should be over with by midnight._

_It is extremely important that the hall is decorated accordingly, and however you proceed in doing so, it should be clean by the following morning._

_Students should understand that any alcohol beverages discovered will be confiscated and they will receive immediate and severe punishment._

_The Head Boy/Girl will share a speech._

_There will be a small gift exchange. Don't worry about purchasing anything when it comes to this. Minerva and I have taken care of this._

_This is a fundraiser. I have only agreed to have a Christmas activity (Have you noticed we've never had one before?) so that we could earn money to supply the classrooms with extra things. Also, Minerva needs new desks._

_So, plan exciting activities, do things that runs at a moderate price. You don't want them to turn away if everything is priced so expensively!_

_You two will be rewarded. Trust me._

_One last thing, no fighting!_

Hermione looked at Draco. "You idiot! You failed to mention it was a fundraiser! Oh no, what are we going to do?!"

Malfoy shook his head. "I don't know Granger. Don't you think I would have told you by now if I did?"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, brainstorm idiot! We've only got about a month and a half. And it's going to take a lot just to get the things together. We need to plan everything by the end of the week, which is in two days."

He gave a curt nod, and turned to pull a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag.

"Okay. Fundraisers first." Hermione said, watching as Draco wrote 'fundraiser' in his fancy scrawl. "So, I'm guessing we have quite a lot of money to raise. Hmm… we could auction things. Although, that's sort of non Christmas-y. But I guess it could… you know, people could purchase presents for family and such." She paused, twisting a solitary curl around her index finger. "That's it!" she shouted suddenly, causing Draco to jump."Let's hold a carnival!"

"A what? A… how did you say it..? Car-knee-val? What's that?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"No. No." She said impatiently. "Carnival. And, it's like games, and rides. Oooh! Yeah. We're definitely doing this. I'll bewitch a carpet, and it can be a ride. And we'll have cotton candy, we'll do tie dye; they'll be games, oh! Write all this down!"

"Don't I get a say in this? And besides, the supplies will cost a lot." Draco replied.

"Yeah, but we'll just charge more than we paid. And, since we've already chosen an idea, this saves us a lot of time."

"Okay. Okay." Draco nodded, and began to write. Several minutes later, he handed the list to Hermione.

"Yes. Yes. I like it. Hmm. What can we do for games?" She gave Malfoy a tentative smile. "What kind of games did your parents play with you when you were younger?"

"Err. Well, my mother and father mostly took me into the gardens. My mother loved it there, and my father would sometimes read to us. Then, I had a toy broom. I don't really recall much more than that. "He smiled slightly, reminiscing about his childhood. Although Hermione had doubted it before, it did seem that Draco and his family were quite close and loving towards each other at least.

"Oh. Well, I guess we'll just have to do muggle games." Hermione smiled. "Oh! This will be fun, you'll see."

Draco looked at her. "Sure I will."

* * *

They had just finished planning it all, and it was growing dark. They were sprawled in front of the fire, and Hermione was looking at Draco, a sleepy look in her warm chocolate eyes.

He crouched down to her level, and examined her features. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but there was no denying that she had developed over the years. Her hair had tamed down a bit, even though it still had a soft frizz to it, instead of curls, it fell mid-back in waves. Her lips had become red, pouty, and sensual. And then there was that 'glow' that she had, unlike when they were younger, when she had been swallow and pale.

Almost as if he couldn't control himself, his hand reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Surprisingly, it was extremely soft, and being this close to her, he realized it smelled of Freesias, which he recognized because his mother grew them in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

He inhaled deeply, a wave of home sickness washing over him. Hermione seemed to notice his expression, and tentatively she reached up and brushed his cheek with her hand. Unconsciously, they had been inching closer together, and now their faces were only about a foot apart. Hermione sighed, her sweet breath tickling Malfoy's face.

Without thinking, planning, or stopping to realize he was about to kiss a mudblood, he crashed his lips to hers, attacking her already swollen lips with his hungrily. Instead of pushing him away, she moaned hungrily into his mouth, intertwining her fingers in his silky blond hair. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer, and rolled so she was laying on top, dictating everything.

He scraped his teeth against her bottom lip, his tongue darting out at the right moment, and pushing its way in between her plump lips. Their tongues wrestled briefly before Malfoy pulled away, and began to kiss her jaw lightly. However, she moved quickly, and instead of getting off and walking away as Draco expected her to, her hand reached down and gripped his slightly engorged member, causing a moan to emit from his lips.

She smiled mischievously; her nimble fingers slowly, agonizingly unzipped his zipper, freeing his now fully erect member. Her fingers stroked it briefly before she moved down, her tongue darting from her lips, about to touch his throbbing manhood, when suddenly-

"BRRRINGGG, BRRRINNGG, BRRINGGG." Went the alarm clock, causing Draco to bolt to a sitting position, swearing underneath his breath. He picked up the glass clock and slammed it into the wall.

That had not happened at all yesterday. They had merely parted after a few mini details, and Hermione had left to go to the Gryffindor common room.

He put a hand to his throbbing head, breathing in deeply. Why had he dreamt that? Why couldn't he just forget the kiss and move on? She was a mudblood for Merlin's sake.

But then something hit him that caused him to do a double take.

"FUCK!" Draco screamed to no one in particular.

He didn't want to forget, he wanted the opposite. He wanted the girl.


	4. Don't Go Cutting Off Circulation

**Chapter Four: Halloween Ball **

**OOC(All Characters) Ron Bashing, I apologize. **

**I don't own Harry Potter, Yes, I'm sure your all sobbing in the revelation. It's a tragedy. **

* * *

_He pulled her head to his, and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he pulled her into his lap, causing her to straddle him. He sucked and nibbled gently on her lower lip, and when she moaned, he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. And then-_

_She was trailing wet, warm kisses along his stomach, nearing closer to his manhood. He was moaning now, slightly pushing her head down, and trying to guide her. She slowly shook her head, making her wavy hair tickle his stomach. She looked up at him for a moment, smirking. _

"BRRINGG, BRRINGG, BRRRINGG." Malfoy slammed his hand down on the damned clock; he didn't know if it was a savior or a mere annoyance. It was annoying because he really wished that he could have seen more of that dream. Oh that _dream._ But maybe it saved him. Because, it was, after all, a MUDBLOOD he was dreaming about, no matter how _luscious_ her body was. He didn't have any more time to ponder this theory, however, he was late, and he had some business to take care of, as he stood up, he felt the strain on his boxers. Sadly, this was nothing new, it been happening for the past two weeks, and it only got worse as the days past, especially when he saw her in class. And he groaned in memory of it when she would flip her hair over her shoulder, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon shampoo would reach his nostrils.

And the worst part of the whole situation was that they bickered constantly, so there was no way that in the future he would ever get some release from her. He growled at the revelation, even though it was pretty obvious from the beginning. He stripped, if he hurried he would have time for his 'usual'. Oh, Granger, what in the world were you doing to him?

* * *

"Hey." Ron said as Hermione sat down for breakfast.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No Hello? And Ginny was sick, and since all they do is snog, of course Harry got sick too." Ron replied, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh." She gave him a small smile and turned to her plate.

"Yeah. Well, it's okay because I wanted to ask you a question." He looked uncomfortable now.

"Okay. What is it?" Hermione asked, spreading Raspberry jam over her wheat toast.

Ron took a deep breath, blushing furiously. "Erm. Well. Hermione, I really had fun with you in Hogsmeade. Actually I have fun with you no matter what." He paused. "I was wondering… if you'd be my…." He mumbled something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Girlfriend." He said, louder this time, blushing a shade of red Hermione had thought impossible.

"Uh." Was her only response.

_What the hell? _"I have to go Ron. Sorry. I just realized I left… Uh. My charms book. Yeah. That's it! My charms book in the dorm." She got up and ran away, knowing damn well she had two free periods next.

"Okay." Ron called from behind her. "Talk to you later?" He called behind her hopefully, his face falling.

Hermione didn't hear that as she ran to the dorms. Stopping only when she was in front of the portrait leading to the Head dorms, she muttered the password, walked in, and collapsed on the couch. Throughout all this, she didn't notice the blond Adonis sitting on the green armchair across from her.

"Granger." He drawled.

She looked up, mortified. She had been breathing quite heavily. "Yes Malfoy?"

"Could you please stop breathing so heavily?"

"Oh. Sorry." She shut her mouth, and took a deep breath, breathing though her nose now. She turned to face him again. "Hey, do you have a class next, or a free period?"

He looked at her momentarily, studying her facial expression. "No." He said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, then, lets work on plans for the Christmas carnival." She sighed.

He put his book he'd been reading down, and pulled a piece of parchment from his bag, along with ink and a quill.

Hermione stared. He was agreeing with her, and being civil. No sneers, no complaints, no rude remarks. Odd.

She cleared her throat and gave him a small smile. "Okay. So far, we've got everything up to refreshments. The only thing we have left is to actually decide what games we want, then we have to set that up. After that's done, we'll have to order decorations from that party shop in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore said that we have the house elves make any food that we want, and drinks will also be supplied. So… okay, all we have to do is plan the menu, plan the games, and buy party decorations. Simple."

Draco scowled. "That's all we have to do? What do you mean by that Granger? That's a LOT of work." He grimaced and faced her again.

"Oh, shut up Malfoy." She groaned. "Anyways." She started before he could retort, "We should have like, Magic Carpet rides, as I said before. I could bewitch two or three."

Draco nodded in approval. "Yeah. I guess that'd be fun. Almost like riding on a broom, but just not as uncomfortable."

Hermione snickered. "Okay… well… hmm. Let's do a kissing booth!" She grinned.

"Nah. I've already kissed every 6 and 7th year girl this year." He put an emphasis on every.

She rolled her eyes. "Not you, you idiot! Me!"

"Who'd want to kiss you?" He spit out before he could stop himself.

"Uh… you did." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. That was the first mention either or them had made about the kiss. He bent his head down. "Okay a kissing booth." He suddenly pictured Hermione sitting there, kissing people, and felt a tsunami of jealousy wash over him. He cleared his throat, unsure of his feelings, and fiddled with his watch, tightening it until his circulation felt cut off. Then Hermione tapped him, and showed him the parchment.

"Well I finished planning the activities. Let's go to Hogsmeade and get decorations." She gave him a small, tentative smile, and he got up and followed her.

They walked side by side, well, Malfoy was a bit ahead of her, but it was closer than he'd ever allowed before. Stepping out onto the grounds, Hermione finally fell into step beside him and smiled.

He tried to smile back, but something between a smirk and a sneer came out. But she could see the warmth in his icy eyes, and accepted it.

"So, Granger, how'd you get so pretty?" Draco asked, surprising Hermione.

"Excuse me?" She asked, flustered, but smiling.

"I'm sure I didn't stutter." He replied, smirking.

Hermione stared, her mouth agape, when suddenly she spotted Ron and Harry from over Draco's shoulder. Hoping they didn't see Draco and her walking together, she pulled Draco behind a rather large tree.

Only when her breathing slowed did she realize what position they were in. Draco had her pinned to the tree. Their faces were only a breath away, and if Hermione had blinked, she would have brushed Malfoy's cheek with her eyelashes.

Draco was sure he was dreaming. Didn't he dream things like this. He pinched his left arm, and sure enough he felt nothing. Sure that he was dreaming, since he couldn't feel the pinch, he realized he might as well take advantage of the situation. Closing the space between them, his lips brushed softly, tentatively against hers, and she moaned slightly into his mouth. Encouraged, and still thinking he was dreaming, he placed his right hand on the back of her neck for support and crashed his lips down to hers. He flicked his tongue over her lips, easily gaining entrance.

"Hermione.." Two voices called behind them. "What the??..." Was all Draco heard before he was yanked off of Hermione.


	5. Malfoy has a Mudblood

**Chapter Five: Halloween Ball **

**OOC (All Characters) Bit of Ron Bashing. Sorry.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Tragedy. I know. The revelation was scary for me, I got put on Prozac. **

* * *

Draco felt himself being pulled from Hermione and shoved to the ground. Hermione screamed, confused at the situation. Draco pinched his right arm. Okay. Ouch. He definitely wasn't dreaming. Wait… then why did he pinch his left arm earlier and feel nothing? Oh, he was bloody mental. His watch was cutting off his circulation!!

"What were you doing to Hermione, Malfoy?!" Harry screamed in Draco's ear.

"Calm down Potter," He sneered, "just because you don't know what snogging and shagging is, doesn't mean that others aren't allowed to do it."

Harry stared at Draco momentarily fuming, searching for a smart comeback. "Yeah! I have shagged girls! Like… Ginny!"

And then Ron sputtered, "Me too! Like, Lavender!"

"This isn't a contest you blubbering idiots! I merely was suggesting at how pathetic you are." Draco replied, examining his perfect buffed and squared nails, as if he were bored. He still managed to look in control, even laying on the ground, with people standing over him.

Hermione stood there, still leaning against the tree trunk disoriented, and extremely confused. Okay. Had Malfoy seriously just kissed her? Or was she dreaming?

Malfoy stood up, shaking off his robes, and grabbed Hermione's hand… an odd show of affection. It sent tingles running up and her arm.

"Well. If you two are finished your little yelling tirade, we, meaning Granger and I, have to go to Hogsmeade." Draco gently pulled Hermione away, only to have Ron and Harry quickly follow them.

"Wait! Wait!" They called from behind the walking couple. They spoke to Hermione for the first time. "Hermione, what are you doing? Kissing Malfoy? What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!"

Hermione stared. What was she doing, really? There were no feelings whatsoever there towards Malfoy, right? He was a rude, arrogant, stuck up, pureblood jerk.

But… she looked from Ron to Malfoy. Would she rather go with Ron and have him bombard her with questions about why she ran out on him earlier, or would she rather stay with Malfoy. She sided the options. It was either risk her friendship with Harry or Ron, OR, spend an uncomfortable afternoon in Hogsmeade with Draco… er… Malfoy… looking for decorations?

Hermione stared between her two best friends, and the evil boy who'd just kissed her. Oh… Merlin.

Malfoy looked at her pleadingly almost… but then so did Harry. "Stop it! Stop it now! Don't you dare look at me like that!" She shouted at all three of them, storming off towards the castle.

"Look what you've done now to _my_ mudblood, Potter!" Draco sneered, and then got up to chase after Hermione. He was running up the hill, stumbling along the way.

Harry and Ron stared at them, their mouths agape. They normally would have laughed, but in this situation, it was too weird. Oh yes. Malfoy had hell to pay.

Draco ran through the halls, pushing past people, as usual without so much as an apology, as usual. He cursed under his breath. Where the bloody hell could she be? He already checked the dorms. She definitely wasn't there.

He stopped suddenly, slamming his hand against his head. Merlin, he was an bloody idiot.

He turned on his heel, running towards the library. Sure enough, there she was, sitting there, her head in her hands, an unopened book in front of her.

Slowly, he approached her, afraid (A/N: OOC. I know.) of what she would say. He wasn't sure if she would reject him, or run into his arms as he wished she would. Wait. He surely did NOT wish that. Stupid. Stupid.

He was NOT falling for a stuck up, prude, mouthy mudblood. No way.

Hermione choose that exact moment to turn, her tear stained face red and blotchy. Yet… oddly enough, she was still…. Malfoy could not say it. No way was a mudblood pretty.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked, her voice strained, yet oddly calm.

"Look… Granger…." He stared at her, unsure of what he was going to say. He didn't really want nor need to apologize. He regretted nothing that he'd done, whether or not he wanted to admit that to himself.

She stared back for several moments, the tears still falling. "Spit it out, or go away. I'd prefer the latter actually, but it's not like my opinion matters. I'm just a mudblood." She spat it out, the tears falling even faster, her voice becoming muffled as she fought the sobs.

He looked at her, not really surprised at her attitude, he'd experienced that for 6 years. What shocked him was that she called herself a mudblood. He knew that she despised that word, so it was odd that she called herself that. "I-I-I… don't know what to say. I didn't… mean…" He couldn't finish. But he needn't worry about that, she finished for him.

"What, you didn't mean to argue with Harry and Ron? You didn't mean to pick on me for the past 6 years and then bloody KISS ME?? Yeah… you didn't mean any fucking thing Draco!"

His lips pursed, tingles running along his spine when she'd said his first name. He was unsure though, what he should say. Why had he kissed her…?

Her eyes narrowed during his silence, her fingertips drumming against the table as she waited for him to speak. "I don't know why I did that! So don't…. do that! Don't say that if you don't know!" He said after awhile, squirming as he said it.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She said, grabbing her bag off the table and running from the library. All Draco could do was stand there confused, and watch her exit and disappear around the corner.

Hermione took a deep breath, entering the great hall, praying and hoping that he wasn't there. Her eyes avoided the Slytherin table as she started toward Ron and Ginny. Her mind being occupied, she didn't notice the looks and whispers she was getting from around her, well, that didn't last long. Approaching Ginny, Ron and Harry, she was almost scared from the looks they were giving her. She could understand Ron and Harry's, but why was Ginny and the rest of Gryffindor glaring at her?

She sat down carefully, avoiding everyone's eyes. She didn't have to wait long however, to find out.

"How. Could. You?" Ginny asked in a high, cold voice, speaking through her teeth. "Kiss him?"

Hermione shivered, not from cold, but from the intensity of her tone and expression. "I… didn't. He kissed me."

That was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly the Gryffindor table, which had been hushed as Ginny spoke, broke out into loud conversation. Chaos

"That's rubbish!" Someone shouted.

Another yelled, "Oh, so you aren't a slut? What a lie, your dating Ron and kissing a death eater. Nice Granger!"

Hermione quivered, tears forming.

"Stop it! Stop it! All of you!" She screamed, getting up. The whole hall hushed. "You leave me alone! I did not kiss him!" With that, she turned and ran from the hall.

Dumbledore looked furious. "Students!" He commanded loudly. "I am disgraced with your behavior. You have no business interfering with Miss Granger's personal affairs. What happens with her and others in none of you business, whether you're a part of Miss Granger's house. I don't want to hear another word of this. You should be happy that there is at least some house unity, whether or not it's people you like together." He pursed his lips, sitting back down and folding his withered hands together and looking back at the students of Hogwarts.


	6. Bulge in my pockets

**Chapter Six: Halloween Ball**

**OOC, Ron Bashing, Sorry!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, yes the revelation is sad, dreadful. When I found out I didn't come out of my room for years...**

* * *

Today was the day. Hermione had no clue why she was really excited. Maybe she thought that after today, things would go back to normal, and Harry and Ron would be friends with her again. Maybe she assumed the tension between her and the Gryffindors' would disappear. Obviously, whatever she was thinking, she was definitely not right in the head. Although no one had spoken to her over the course of the past three weeks, even Malfoy, that hope was still there.

The Christmas Carnival, which was now dulled in comparison to when she had been planning it with Malfoy, seemed like such a stupid idea now. Who went to carnival's during Christmas anyway? There were usually parades, or big parties, or something similar to that.

She sighed. And it didn't help that Malfoy hadn't been helping with decorations or plans. She supposed he was too embarrassed to be seen with her. Well, that wouldn't be a first. She snorted. Everyone avoided her now. It seemed like such a stupid, ridiculous thing that the entire school, excluding the teachers… well… not Snape of course, would avoid her. Over one itty bitty kiss that she hadn't even initiated. It was all Malfoy's fault that she was the most hated girl at Hogwarts. Part of it was understandable. Yes, it was true that Malfoy had tortured her throughout most of her childhood, calling her a mudblood and such, and yeah, he'd been evil to the Gryffindors… er… the whole school, but was one little kiss really such a big scandal? I mean, she had to get rid of the good girl image sometime….

Even though that wasn't quite the reason for kissing him. Or, kissing back, for that matter. But whatever, that was actually one of the last things on her mind, believe it or not.

Everything was set. The Great Hall, much to Hermione's relief and great pleasure, had already been cleared of tables before she had begun, thanks to Dumbledore. Using magic, she hung thick bunches of streamers along the high ceilings, interlacing red and green. Since the Hall already had it's own enormous Christmas trees, she had left that alone, and again using magic, set up a large green tent, just like carnival's had, smack dab in the middle of the Hall, decorating it with tinsel and large Christmas lights. Lucky for her, it was a wizard made tent, and was abnormally large on the inside, and already equipped with tables and such. She read the directions, finding the spells to change the design of the room, turning it to a lavish sitting room, obviously adorned in Christmas colors, fixed with personal couches and booths, and a Christmas tree in the middle, with a pile of heaping presents, courtesy of McGonagall and Dumbledore. There was one for every student, and when it was time to go, they would summon theirs, which was something the teachers had assumed to be of their liking. Of course, it was something completely different, and had nothing to do with the carnival, but it was a Christmas tradition after all. Mostly, the tent was for opening presents, but she had rented such a large one so that couples could have 'private' time, away from the prying eyes of others. Not that Hermione was promoting sex; she would just rather not see it.

Smiling to herself, and admiring her work, she went back out to finish decorating.Finally, when finished, she retreated to her room to get ready.

Dressing in a tight, short red chiffon and taffeta dress, straightening her hair magically, saying a spell to temporarily dye it a soft honey blond color, and winding it to the nape of her neck with a green velvet ribbon, putting on light blush, lengthening and blackening her lashes, applying smoky eyeshadow, and finally, bright red lipstick, she looked in the mirror and gasped. She looked better than at Halloween. For better disguise, she added a beauty mark at the corner of her mouth and smiled again.

If it were her choice, she would have gone in sweats, and as herself. But no, rumor spreading Ron, had caused drama. So she obviously couldn't work at the kissing booth as herself, no one would come. Sighing and slipping on her shoes, she made her way downstairs. This had better work, or there'd be hell to pay, for both Malfoy and Ronald.

* * *

Draco stepped into the Great Hall at 7, looking around, amazed. Loud music was being projected from who knows where, the lights were dimmed, and the Great Hall was lit by candles suspended from the ceiling, and the ceiling was bewitched to snow. The decorations were over the top, as was the large tent in the middle of the floor.

There was a station set up for the Magic Carpet rides, which was several carpets taking several zooms above all of the students, then would come back down and accept a new person. There was several booths, one for food, which the house elves (surprisingly), were working behind, a ticket booth, which had been bewitched to sell by itself, several game booths, which featured some games Draco had never scene before, and… a kissing booth. Blinking, he spotted someone looking into a mirror and fixing her makeup, before setting an "OPEN" sign on the counter. She bent back down, grabbing something from the ground, causing her extremely short dress to ride up and expose a bit of her… very nice… tight, tan, ass. Several guys broke from where they had been standing in a cluster, and ran to the booth, shoving each other out of the way, fighting for first kiss. He saw the beautiful girl smirk and take the ticket from the first boy, a brown curly haired one, who was using his arms to block the others from cutting in front of him.

Malfoy snorted. Damn, he must be pretty desperate. Or horny. Either worked. But he had to admit, he'd shag the girl. She was nice looking. He hadn't thought about girls much, though… He coughed.

It was funny, he'd never seen her before…. Well, actually, he was sure that he had… but he had no clue from where. Something about her itself. He shook his head. Maybe she just looked like someone he'd shagged before. Well, whoever it was, he planned to get a nice shag tonight, she looked like she would be wild in bed. It's not like she would refuse him, right? **(A/N: Snorts. Lol… it's not that difficult. Okay. Maybe it is. Hehe) **

Malfoy stalked up to the booth after watching for a couple more minutes, observing the girl. It really did seem like he knew her from somewhere. Just… somewhere.

Shoving past the crowd of drooling boys, ignoring their protests and lame attempts to push him out of the way, he stopped at the front, and smirked at the girl. She merely raised her eyebrows, almost as if she were surprised to see the likes of him here. He took a step closer, closing the distance.

She opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but after a few moments, she shut it leaned in cautiously. When she was a fourth of an inch from his face, she spoke.

"That was rude, you know, to push people out of the way." She whispered, her sweet breath blowing in his face.

He pulled back, looking at her his eyes sparking devilishly. "Yeah, well maybe I wanted to kiss you. Badly."

"Ha, you wanted to kiss the likes of me?" She smirked. "Gee, you really have turned around, Malfoy."

He looked confused. "Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "Oh, you don't know who I am? Hmm. So I have an advantage. Well then, maybe a kiss will refresh your memory."

Ahh. So he had shagged her before. "Yeah, maybe." He said, playing along.

She out stretched her perfect hand. "Ticket." She said curtly.

"Ticket?" He seemed confused. "Why do I need a bloody ticket, to get a kiss?"

"Hmm. Well it's a kissing booth." She pointed to the sign. "And, it's a fundraiser."

He seemed abashed. "Yeah, well, I helped plan the dance. I get free kisses."

She snorted. "Sure you did. No ticket, no kiss."

He frowned, but stalked off to purchase tickets.

Minutes later, he came back, with one ticket in his hand. Once again, he pushed past the crowd and was once again face to face with her.

Merlin, she was beautiful, and stubborn. He like that in girls. Someone who could stand up for themselves. Anyways, back to getting laid.

She smiled, saying nothing of his rudeness.

"One kiss." She pulled his head gently to hers, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

That's when he knew. That wasn't anybody. That was Granger.

He pulled away, shocked. Three times. He'd kissed a mudblood three times. But… he didn't care. He wanted more, actually. He stared.

"Granger." He whispered. She shushed him.

"Damn. It took you long enough. I have some soap if you want to wash out your mouth." She spit out bitterly.

"Why… why would I want to do that?" He said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Hmm. Silly boy. What a silly question. I can't believe you asked me such a stupid question. And we all thought you were smart." Hermione her index finger over his chin lightly.

He heard boys groan from behind him as their conversation went on. "Oh." He said blankly, his mind racing.

"Tsk, tsk." She sighed. "Well, as you can see, I have some other customers waiting. Leave please."

He smirked. So she wanted to play games. Didn't she know that was his profession? "One more kiss."

"Nope." She smirked back. Hers was so much cuter than his. She had dimples. He never noticed that. Even when she smirked.

"One." He said. All he needed was one good one. To show her what she was missing.

"Nope." She replied getting irritated. He could tell. Her heel started tapping.

"One." He reached out touched her bare should her running his hand down her arm lightly. She sucked in a deep gulp of air.

"NO!" She came to her senses, and smacked his hand away.

"Fine." He said curtly, annoyed now. "Well." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he turned and walked away.

He watched her for another hour or so. 'Look at that. There she goes, kissing another boy. Why would she kiss him like that?' He thought bitterly, envious. Yes. Draco Malfoy was jealous. Those were his lips. Those mudblood's freaking lips were his.

And… she wouldn't even kiss him. That's when the idea popped up. She couldn't refuse if he had tickets!!

* * *

Hermione watched beneath her long eyelashes, examining Malfoy as he approached. His pockets were bulging.. it looked rather odd really. She sighed. What a freak.

"Granger." Malfoy said in a sickly sweet voice. "Er. Kisses please."

"No." She replied. Gee this boy did not take no for an answer. "No tickets, no kiss."

"Oh, but I have tickets."

That's when Hermione understood. "No… I'm not kissing you that many times. How could you do this to me?"

"Do what? Now." He said, pulling out the wads of tickets. "Well, I bought 300 tickets. Let's get started."


	7. Kiss and Leave, The Malfoy Way

**Chapter Seven: Halloween Ball**

**OOC (All Characters) Bit of Ron Bashing. Sorry Ron lovers!! I love him too, but I get in the mood to bash people sometimes. Weird huh? **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Tragedy. When it leaked, and I found out my name (shocker) wasn't J.K. Rowling, they had to put me on some serious meds. **

**This chapter was, actually long ago, (lol) partly written by someone named ****Karrah****. I had to give her credit, because I remembered! Um, I know, BUNCHES of you readers have helped me with other chapters and I'm sorry if I forgot to credit you when I rewrote this. But thanks! I'm sorry if I took the crediting out. I'm a douche. I know but everything looked so messy. Anyways, thanks if I took out your username credit thingy. I just wanted to thank you. But thanks to KARRAH for this chapter. She like helped me with my Twilight stories before, I think that's why I remembered her. I have really bad memory though, and since I haven't updated in a YEAR, I guess… ya'll hate me. Boo hoo. Lol. I know I'm a martyr. Hehe. **

* * *

_"Do what? Now," He said, pulling out wads of tickets, "Well, I bought 300 tickets, lets get started."_

She sat there, in disbelief, staring at him. "There is no rule that I have to kiss you."

"No there isn't but you are the one who volunteered for it not me." He pointed out, "And it's for the school. We all know you; you'd do anything for the school."

She huffed, "Fine let's just get this over with."

She stuck out her hand impatiently. He handed over the first ticket. Only this time instead of her coming to him, he gruffly pulled her head to his, almost forcing her to kiss him. It lasted a mere second and she was so stiff. She pulled away; he could tell from her expression that she definitely wasn't pleased. _That_ pleased him though. He had no clue why infuriating her gave _him_ pleasure.

"Next," She called out. "Move Malfoy."

He got out of the seat and then walked to the end of the line. 5 minutes later he was up there again. He handed over the ticket, and started to kiss her. Once again, she pushed away too soon, it never being anything more than a small, _extremely_ quick, closed lip kiss. They repeated this pattern several times. The line moved extremely slow to Draco, extremely fast to Hermione.

"Okay Granger, I will give you the rest of my tickets if I get one good kiss that I get to start and stop."

She sat there for a minute, thinking, would this be a good idea? 'I mean the carnival is over in about ten minutes', she thought looking down at her watch, that lay with her make-up bag.

"Fine." She replied hotly.

He handed over the rest of the tickets, and sat down. She looked at him, with a waiting look.

"Come on, you could take longer." She said.

"I know," He replied back. He looked down at the expensive, diamond and emerald encrusted watch on his wrist, "Just so we are clear, when I get up and leave is when this kiss is over."

"Whatever." She said agreeing to get it over with.

He looked down at his watch, five minutes till it was over. He leaned in, "Come here, Granger."

He grabbed her head and pulled it to his soft lips, a soft sigh escaping from his lips when they made contact. It was still closed lipped, like before, but Hermione kept to her promise. She kissed hard, her tongue occasionally tracing 

his lower lip, but never entering Malfoy's mouth. After a minute or so of teasing, he couldn't take it. He grabbed the back of her head forcefully, pressing her mouth hard against his. He nipped sharply against her lower lip, causing her to emit a sharp squeal of pain. However, this didn't escape due to the fact that Malfoy was still alternating between sucking and nipping at her lip. After a minute, he pulled away, observing her flushed face and now loose hair. Smirking, and his icy blue eyes sparkling, he brushed his thumb against her lower lip, removing the tiny droplets of blood.

"Catch ya later, Granger." He said, walking off, still smirking. Hermione's tongue instinctively licked her lower lip. A small burst of rust and salt, along with a minty taste, touched her taste buds, and she shuddered, the kiss replaying over and over in her mind.

Hermione sat there shocked, it obvious on her expression. She stood up, half dazed and irritated.

Angrily, she stood up and stalked after Malfoy. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she waited until he turned before she spoke. "HEY! NO FAIR! YOU'RE A HEAD BOY! You have to help me clean. Especially because you barely helped me with the party."

"Oh shut up mudblood." He sneered, and walked away.

Well, so much for a change of attitude.


	8. Suitcase Sex

**Chapter Eight: Halloween Ball**

**OOC(All Characters) Bit of Ron Bashing, Sorry loves. I love him too but he's a sad bloke at times. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. When I found out my name started with an A, not a J, I had to start therapy. Tragic. **

Hermione's stomach had been doing nothing but hurting for the past three days straight, it always acted up when she felt distressed. And right now she was especially distressed, because she couldn't figure out Malfoy. Of course, Hermione never really was an expert on boys, since she never had much experience with that. There was Victor, who didn't last long, then there was Ron, who, well she didn't even know what Ron really was. And now, there was Malfoy. Oh, Malfoy. What were they really? They weren't dating. She wasn't even sure if he really even liked her.

At first she thought maybe he just wanted to get into her pants. But she was a Mudblood after all. She shuddered at the word, even in her head. Maybe she was just a conquest. He was just bored. Wanted something to chase after, something to toy with until the year was over. And then, maybe when he came back from Christmas break, he'd ignore her. Except, he'd already been ignoring her.

Ah, the possibilities were endless, however all of them made her sick. Thinking made her sick right now. She felt feverish and hot in the cramped room. She ran to the bathroom and sure enough she'd made it just in time. Leaning over the toilet, she vomited the contents of her stomach.

'Lovely.' She thought, flushing. Hermione washed her hands in sink, examining her reflection in the mirror. Well, what if he did like her? For real? That made her want to be sick again. She swallowed the bile back down. It tasted highly disgusting. She gagged again, but managed to keep it down.

What if he wasn't toying with her? She dried of her hands and stared harder at her reflection. For a _Mudblood, _she spit out in her thoughts, she looked okay. Soft, caramel, wavy hair, a fading tan from summer, dark brown eyes, she giggled, remembering what her dad called them sometimes. Chocolate chip cookie eyes… Heart shaped face, sometimes she appreciated it, but sometimes she didn't. Could never find appropriate sunglasses! Dimples, she liked her nose alright, it was angled correctly. She turned in the mirror. Petite figure, her chest wasn't overly large, but they should be suitable to any man's liking.

_So what if? What if… What if? _

Those words haunted her as she finished packing for the holidays. The train was due to leave in the morning. She just wanted to be prepared.

Hermione bewitched her suitcases to automatically go down the stairs. She walked down the stairs after them, not really paying attention to where she was leading them.

"OOHFT!" She heard a loud clatter and a thump. Immediately, she dropped the spell, and therefore the suitcases dropped.

"Ouch." A deep voice groaned.

"Hold on! I'm coming." Hermione called worried. What if it was a professor? Or Harry? Even though he was mad at her, she would be devastated if he got hurt. Her boots clicked as she hurried down the stone staircase, peering around the banister, but all she could see was a pile of suitcases.

But she could hear the groaning. And that's when she knew.

"Get me out of here Granger!" He yelled, muffled.

"No!" She said, firmly.

"Why not?" He asked, like he actually couldn't believe she told him no.

"If you don't stop whining I will not!" She said shrilly. She knew subconsciously that was not why she was holding him captive under her suitcases, however she would not admit it out loud.

"Fine fine." He groaned.

"Uh huh. Was that a whine I heard?" She mocked.

"Granger. I'm not bloody kidding." He growled.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it Draco." She said cockily.

Draco's face fell. He had no clue. She was in control, well from up there. And he couldn't deny he still wanted her. Badly. Pathetic, really. And if he hadn't left his wand in his room, then he could have just lifted the suitcases off of him, but no. And who would have thought suitcases would be so heavy? He couldn't even move. But oh, an idea popped into his head.

"Granger." He drawled. "I know exactly what I'm going to do about it."

"What Malfoy." She asked, impatiently, half paying attention, half not.

He knew the affect he had on her, whether she liked it or not.

"Well, I was thinking about the dream I had of you the other night." Malfoy started out, slowly. He could hear the heels of Hermione's boots clicking as she slowly approached.

She didn't say anything, but she crouched down and inched a piece of suitcase off his face, then walked away. Well, at least he could breathe a bit better. But he could tell she was interested, obviously she had wanted to hear what he had to say.

"We were in my room, I shoved you back against the bed." He heard her sigh of disgust. "Oh, don't play coy with me Granger, we both know you like it rough." He heard her clamp her hands over her mouth. He liked that he knew her know. Her expressions and stuff. What to expect from her. Except she wasn't predictable. Not like all those dumb trollops he'd seen.

He smirked, thinking back to the dream, the one dream that hadn't been interrupted by his alarm clock. Nice dream. "Your hair was wild; we'd been walking around school grounds after hours, and it was windy. Your cheeks were pink, and your lips were swollen. From my lips, Granger." He said in a low voice.

"You were sitting on the bed, saying nothing, staring at me with those eyes of yours, looking so innocent. Untouched. Mine. You motioned for me to join you, and I did." I stared at the ceiling.

"You sure you want to know what I did next Granger?" I asked. I didn't wait for her reply. "I had to feel my fingers, pumping inside your hot core. I just had to feel my tongue…"

Hermione sat there her mind drifting. She was burning positively burning. In places that were not visible with clothes on. However… She stood up, grabbing her wand from the table. Oh, what the hell, if he was tricking her, she could always just petrify him again. Oh, how sick were her theories?

The hell with theories! She was, well, for better use of a word, burning down there! Well, that sort of sounded like she had a yeast infection… What's a better word? Merlin she was running out of time. Oh what the hell! She was horny!

She lifted the suitcases off of Malfoy with a spell. He stared at her.

"Hmm. Granger, Granger, Granger." He stood up, glad he wasn't hurt.

She advanced towards him, her face expressionless.

"So tell me, what happens after you replaced your fingers with your tongue?" Hermione said bluntly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He couldn't tell if she was teasing. Well, if she was, two could play at that.

He took step closer. "I gave you the best orgasm of you life."

Hermione smirked. She was a bit annoyed now, the exciting feeling kind of wearing away. However she replied. "Well, true, because it was my only."

Draco had no reply for that. What was he supposed to do for her now.

"And so, after you gave me that orgasm? Did you just get up and leave like you always do Malfoy? Oh, wait, I was in your bed, so did you make me leave? Merlin, what I am doing? I thought maybe you liked me. But no, how could I think that. I've just, gone ballistic. So, so forgot that I said anything. But oh, damn. You won't. It'll probably be all over Slytherin tomorrow! How high school-ish is that?" Hermione said in a scary- calm voice.

She turned, and felt something grab her wrist.

"Actually, no." Draco said. "I held you, and I watched you fall asleep. Your pretty when you sleep. Well at least I think you are, I dreamed it all, after all."

Hermione smiled slightly, pushing him down on top of the suitcases.

Draco looked up at her, his expression confused.

"Well, isn't that the fun of having a private dorm? You can have sex anywhere you want. Even on top of suitcases."

She grinned mischievously.

**I really, really wanted there to be a lemon. But , sadly. It just didn't seem to fit. Next chapter. I promise. Since I've been gone for years. Can you guys do me a favor though? I know I'm on a really short string because I didn't update for years... But can you review for my birthday?? It's on Saturday. **


	9. Suitcase Sex 2

_"Well, isn't that the fun of having a private dorm? You can have sex anywhere you want. Even on top of suitcases."_

_She grinned mischievously._

Draco smirked. He slowly stood up, only to yank Hermione back on top of himself and the suitcases.

"So tell me Granger, what did you have in mind?"

"No Malfoy, you tell me." She said coyly, brushing her hair from her face.

He grinned this time, almost evilly. He was the lion and she was the prey. "Well Granger, I'd start by taking off this obnoxious robe." He ran his hand up the length of her thigh, stroking the creamy white flesh.

Hermione gasped with pleasure.

"You like that, huh Granger?"

"Mmhm." She moaned, as he repeated the action, this time lightly brushing his fingers over her panty covered pussy.

"Oooh." She groaned.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you Granger." Malfoy said huskily.

Unsurely she replied, "Touch me. Touch me please."

"Touch you where?"

"My.. Pussy."

Malfoy groaned… Hearing Granger say that was sexy.

He laid her back against the suitcases and lifted up her robes. Pulling aside her panties, he slipped one finger into her hot folds, feeling the wetness. He could smell her deliciousness from where he was sitting.

"Yess." Hermione hissed. "More."

Draco slipped another in, slowly moving his fingers in and out, while kissing her thighs. He moved up, his tongue flicking over her clit.

Suddenly he stopped. "I bet you loved that, didn't you?"

"More." Hermione whimpered.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Yes." She begged.

In one swift motion Malfoy picked Hermione up, shoving her against the wall.

"Is this what you want? Huh?"

"You want me to ram my cock into your tight little pussy?"

"Well I want you to scream my name, Granger!"

He reached down, unbuttoning his trousers, and freed his aching cock.

"Fuck me." Hermione moaned.

"Yeah, I bet that's what you want."

He shoved her against the wall harder, his cock finding the tight hole it longed for. He groaned, ramming in and out of her tight pussy.

Malfoy reached down, squeezing Hermione's clit between his thumb and index finger, as he thrust in and out.

"Malfoy.. MALFOY!" Hermione screamed. "OH MY -MALFOY!" She screamed.

Malfoy felt her walls pulse around his cock, and his cock began to twitch.

"Granger, I'm coming. OH FUCK, I'M COMING!"

He watched her as her walls tightened around his cock, and he felt himself squirt in her pussy.

"Mhmm. You are good at that." Hermione said softly.

Malfoy leaned in. "Granger, your not what I expected. Let's just say that." He softly kissed her, the kiss becoming more intense with each passing second. Malfoy nibbled on her lip, begging for entrance. He slipped his tongue in, moaning as he did so. Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer.

When they pulled away, after what seemed like years, Hermione replied.

"Your nothing like the Malfoy I pictured either."


End file.
